


Poison Apple

by hiraeth331



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, 團前, 團長前輩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331
Summary: 我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文盜文者全家得武肺死光。這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。//現代AU//
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 2





	Poison Apple

白王前輩+團長前輩  
接之前的設定，題名與內容無關  
復健都是流水帳，約4800字

※※※

結束一天的營業，格林原本只是偶然興起打算視察下倉庫後門環境狀況，沒料到打開那扇門後見到的會是這幕。

Vessel蹲在離建築物不遠處，面前那隻貓正津津有味地舔食著碗裡的食物。聽到響動偏過頭來的青年神色還是一如既往淡然，見到來者是格林，他似乎正猶豫者要不要打招呼。誰情緒永遠比較快，和Vessel比的話，男人不輕不重嘆了口氣，從褲子後方的口袋裡摸出菸點上，格林倚在門旁，他抽了一口，話語咀嚼著細菸，「你是不是沒搞清楚狀況。」幾分嗤笑的語氣。

蹲著的大男孩維持一樣的姿勢，從屋裡漫出來橘黃色的光將黑暗裡的人切出一塊不規則的明亮。

格林說不上來這是什麼感受，覺得很煩，同時又有點氣惱。他明明，對這個養尊處優的孩子刻意多收了比一般市價還要昂貴到不合理的房租，故意苛刻到讓對方只能勉強維持生活最低所需，結果呢，這個蒼白家的孩子依然過得優雅如昔，餘裕地不像生活窘困。

雖然說除了租金含水電之外，食材或是生活必需品方面費用都是由格林包辦了，他上學要坐車，三餐部分先按下不表，總要交際維持基本開支，理應過得相當拮据了，Vessel仍是他從前見到那種模樣，彷彿他還住在家裡，還是沃姆細心呵護照料最欣賞的長子。

他想把這個不知世故的孩子整得慘兮兮，讓他知難而退快點回去，結果他居然還有閒錢餵貓？被格林這麼一說，大男孩先是頓了會，然後露出一副難道我做錯什麼了的困惑，顯然不明白自己哪裡惹對方不高興了。那種不快的情緒加溫著，男人抽完菸，順手扔到腳邊踩熄，「我要休息了，別耽誤大家下班時間。」  
Vessel接下對方沒好氣的警告，摸了摸把紙碗裡貓食舔得一乾二淨的小傢伙，對方發出討好的呼嚕聲。

Vessel現在知道為什麼有時候格林會特別晚回來，《Nightmare》的打烊時間是三點，如果格林有過去巡店，通常他會帶員工去吃點什麼再回家。24小時營業的家庭餐廳，凌晨時段顧客三三兩兩。迪萬不喜歡空著肚子睡覺，又不想吃太多，通常會找人分享餐點，如果Vessel在場通常都是姊姊第一位邀請的對象。

格林不想喝水，沒味道，對化學粉劑調製的果汁沒興趣，廉價咖啡也入不了他養刁的嘴。布魯姆會替他點一碗湯，兩個人配著手撕麵包慢慢吃，Vessel坐在迪萬旁邊，在非常廉價的餐廳裡，用一次性白色塑膠叉子捲看起來就很便宜的肉醬麵和粗製濫造的肉丸子吃，那樣的動作看起來，彷彿另一手裡應該還要有把牛排刀，他渾身上下散發出來渾然天成、與世界切割將人分類成蒼白一家與其他的氣質令人非常不愉快。

倒胃口，格林狠狠地將還剩下半根的菸屁股摁進菸灰缸，裡頭根本插得跟劍山一樣，要是店裡出現這種情況他絕對把人叫過來削一頓。

格林又來生理期了，迪萬轉頭偷偷對Vessel咬耳朵。

格林曉得自己是貪，他貪圖搞不好這小子會給自己什麼點好處，實際上也給了。Vessel會做飯，手藝還出乎意料地好，食材的錢全是房東出的，畢竟對方都會做兩份。他把飯菜做好後如果格林沒在飯點回來，就會好好地裝進保鮮盒並在餐桌上留字條，提醒格林吃飯。Vessel會幫他打理家務，對格林來說家幾乎等於就是睡覺的地方，沒其他作用，要打掃也是等自己受不了，或真的閒到沒事幹的時候才會動手的事情。

這個大學生如果有空就會替他打掃，把格林興沖沖買回來但是隨手一擺就再也懶得去整理的網購品歸類收納整齊，他把浴室刷得晶亮，鏡面上一點塵埃水垢都沒有。最重要的是Vessel每天都會主動倒垃圾，自從他借住進來，格林再也不用調鬧鐘起來等那該死的垃圾車。

剛開始的一切都感到快意舒適，直到後來在內心滋生厭惡及煩膩感。他是貪，但沒必要，他不可能永遠留著他，他不可能永遠留下來，何必呢。況且最初就是想打發他走的，沃姆那傢伙打什麼算盤沒人知道，孩子離家出走家長絕不可能一聲不吭，看來是老早就猜透了，而格林極其厭惡這種發展。

於是他有意無意向那老傢伙透露了大學生平日可能會去的幾個地方，大概什麼時間點，直到某日前來打工的Vessel神色與往常平淡如水不同，他有心事，男人看在眼底，沒多說什麼。

格林將故意多收的房租扣掉基本合理水電開支部分，剩下的全推到沃姆面前，他還沒墮落到需要靠朋友孩子賺的那點薪水吃喝玩樂。對方的目光在那堆綴滿水果的甜點後方安靜地看著他，最後舉起了蛋糕叉，「你拿去捐給慈善團體吧。」

什麼意思？嫌聲色場所賺來的錢髒？那可是你的寶貝兒子付出肉體勞動換來的所得，格林腦中無數次反覆出現他起身，將面前的冰咖啡扣在沃姆一頭梳理整齊的髮絲上那種畫面，三十分鐘後他們和平地各自結完帳，踏出粉紅色的甜品屋。

那些錢後來被甩在了布魯姆面前，他不想處理接手這事，想到就煩。「拿去捐掉，你處理就行。」和沃姆會面過沒過多久，某天晚上他回去，發現Vessel留下字條說暫時不會回來，謝謝這段期間的照顧。格林把那紙揉成一團，砸進垃圾桶裡。

什麼意思，什麼叫暫時不回來？啊你還打算要回來嗎？在你們父子鬧彆扭無處可去的時候，把他格林當作什麼？跑來他面前訴苦，離家無處可去就跑來尋求庇護、要住宿要工作，他還幫人照顧孩子，各自得到好處後各自拍拍屁股就走，「混蛋。」蒼白家全是混蛋。

Vessel離開了好幾天，他暫時棲所的儲藏室再沒有人進出過。格林也只是一時興起，大概是那種不吐不快的感覺，煩躁鬱積在胸膛裡，他站著坐著躺著還是翻身都在渾身不爽，他想進去裡面看看，看人是不是把東西都清光了再也沒有回來的理由。

男人握住金屬的門把，一瞬間內心竟奢冀著門是鎖上的。儘管那不可能，他沒有給對方任何一把鑰匙，無論什麼情況，Vessel最後都會將鑰匙交返回屋主手上，儲藏室沒必要上鎖，搞不好這間房的鑰匙收在哪了他壓根都不記得。這是他的家，為什麼進去一間房需要愧疚和忐忑，格林暗自啐了聲，伸手推開木門。

裡面沒什麼改變，堆積著的東西還是一樣堆著，只不過那張古典寫字桌被搬到了離門口較近的區域，他買桌子只是單純想當作裝飾，一次都沒使用過，後來就被堆進了倉庫裡。典雅的桌子被擦得一塵不染，旁邊配的復古檯燈素雅乾淨，桌子和牆壁之間的地方擺著一張簡陋的單人床墊，只有床墊，還有看起來很廉價的枕頭跟單人被。

那是Vessel住進來第二天，格林開車載他去買的，那個大學生在賣場逛了半圈，抱來一組結帳，說有附枕頭，就這個。床頭被子疊的整整齊齊，和枕頭放在一塊，男人試著坐在那張床墊上，一點彈性都沒有，就只是軟的，和冰冷堅硬地板間的一塊緩衝材質。這都什麼玩意，和家裡又軟又暖的床能比嗎？這種東西拖出去給流浪貓狗做跳跳床還差不多。

寫字桌抽屜露出的一截紙突然出現在視線中，格林維持坐著的姿勢，僅伸手過去試圖將紙張抽出，發現手感不對，沉甸甸的。他疑惑著將抽屜拉開，此刻也沒顧慮到什麼個人隱私之類的，好奇心壓過了一切。一本用回收紙及長尾夾固定的便條本，穩重的藍色筆跡躍然於紙，每個筆幅都讀得出良好身教。

一面只寫一件事，條列清楚分明，每周可以倒垃圾的時段、附近超市特價的日子、格林每天到家的時間，格林會吃和不吃的菜，後面幾頁都是一些營養素和食譜的搭配，彷彿實驗室的研究紀錄那樣，日期旁邊都有小小的備註。他還在笑，父子倆簡直如出一轍的死腦筋，向後翻去，越接近Vessel離開之前，上頭被橫線槓掉的內容越多。

後期格林近乎賭氣式的不與他交談，做的飯菜幾乎都沒動，Vessel如果早上起來發現放在冰箱裡的保鮮盒原封不動，他就會打包帶去學校當午飯吃。日期旁標註著：「不喜歡」、「沒胃口」、「已用過餐」，然後再被藍色的筆跡劃掉。  
男人把那本便條摔回抽屜，砰地一下將它闔上。他暫時再也不想踏進這間儲藏室了，真可笑，這分明是他的儲藏室。

需要打工的日子Vessel還是照常來上班，原本格林還想對店裡伙伴說那小子可能暫時不會出現了，但想想人家也沒正式提出辭呈，雇主這樣擅自說出來，好像沒來由將人炒了一樣。排到早班，那個大男生就揹著個背包靜靜在門口等格林回來。最初屋主不知道，他也沒打招呼，回到家時天邊早已泛起一片濛濛亮的魚肚白，Vessel只睡了不到幾小時又去上課了。

既使如此，格林還是不願意將鑰匙交給他，大男孩不曾抗議，沒有怨言，他離開好像沒有離開過一樣，等待永遠靜默無聲。後來，Vessel因學業為由提出需要減少班次的要求，再後來，他就沒有繼續踏入《Nightmare》的大門了。

多他一個少他一個，每個人的世界並不因此發生改變。迪萬一邊擦著吧檯桌面說讀書太辛苦了，她寧願工作也不要回去念書，又想念人家青春洋溢大男孩的臉跟他年輕的肉體。

格林考慮重新裝修一下《Nightmare》的室內陳設，或許需要停業幾天，他讓員工擬好暫停營業的公告內容，和大家一同把桌椅或需要搬動的東西撤到臨時租借的倉庫裡。做完這些也沒什麼事了，就讓大夥可以提早離開，臨走之際布魯姆交給他幾張手寫的憑據，其實已經完全忘記是哪一齣了，接過來一看才發現是捐款收據。  
布魯姆以《Nightmare》的名義將那些錢分批捐到社福團體、收容機構跟動物保護協會，諸如此類格林做不來的事情，他都處理得妥妥當當。

Vessel踏進店裡的時候，格林坐在鐵梯的最上層，從他的視角看去像極了以背示人的『沉思者』。對方聽到了響動才扭過頭，還以為是哪個冒失鬼遺落了隨身物品才跑回來拿，格林瞇起眼睛，想他大概恰好與要離開的人前腳接了後腳，店裡又沒營業不然怎麼進得了門。

雙方正欲說什麼的場合，忽然一聲清脆的鈴鐺打斷了兩人。Vessel看見了那隻貓，安靜地趴在擦得几淨的吧檯上打盹，橘色的斑紋，只有一隻前腳套著長襪，一眼就認出來了。

他有些意外，遠處的格林一邊下梯子：「被你餵慣了趕也趕不走。」滿是嫌惡的口氣底下，事實倒是那隻貓自來熟地，一見格林就8字型在他足邊蹭來蹭去，翻肚加討摸，加上迪萬跟布魯姆表示會協助照顧才收編的，現在已經是店貓了。

男人順手將梯子架到牆邊，踏進吧檯裡給自己倒了一杯酒，明天這些東西都要先撤掉方便工人進來作業。

Vessel還在摸那隻貓，就是安安靜靜地摸，不像迪萬還會捏著嗓子和動物說一通話。

「你來幹嘛？」  
「…來看看你……」貓睡著了，Vessel低頭看著桌上唯一的那杯酒，「…還有大家。」

空氣是沉默的，兩人之間的對談也是。格林在打包東西，就只剩一些小雜物，忙活不了多久。玻璃杯裡的冰塊逐漸被空氣的溫度消蝕，發出清脆的碰撞聲。

「…你和沃姆做了嗎。」他承認自己是故意的，並且慈悲為懷地刻意避開、揀選改換以別的詞彙。果不其然，那雙總是平穩的黑色眼瞳裡擾出紛亂的波動，Vessel的唇形開闔著，還是罕見地看到他如此猶豫不決、或者說…慌亂？他想說的不知道是『沒…』，或是『還、』。

格林強硬地忽視從胃部冒浮上來的情感，Elephant in room，選擇讓自己變得殘忍，他覺得這樣很快樂，肯定很快樂。他的感受現在都可以無視及麻痺，他手撐吧檯壓向面前顯然有幾分無措的大孩子：「沃姆是怎麼抱你的？」

吻來得如此理所當然，就像他們最早開始曾經做過的一樣，格林撬進他的嘴，Vessel沒有抵抗，他為什麼要給機會，那個充滿Whiskey的吻苦澀辛辣，蒸餾酒的氣味薰得人一陣醺醉。他如果反抗，揍眼前這個臭老男人一拳、揍他肚子或踹他一腳，格林或許還不會如此惱火。

換氣的時候，Vessel明顯流露出慌張，態度閃爍著說要走了，他掙脫了現場，抓起擱在一旁高腳椅上的包。格林想他不應該讓他走，動作卻比想法更快，男人一把拽住了亟欲離去的手腕，反手將人摁到牆上吻到喘不過氣，Vessel被吻得雙眼盈著光，腰跟腿都在發顫。

一邊說我真的、他每說一次真的、說要走，說了好幾次。最後人是逃跑的，從格林的深吻及懷抱中逃離時，他的耳朵和脖頸都泛著一陣淡淡的嫩粉色，留給裡頭只剩翻飛匆忙的衣袂。

Vessel剛到約定的地點沒多久，沃姆就現身了，他看著臉泛潮紅呼吸微紊的孩子，關心問道：「你跑過來的？」  
而他的大兒子只是搖頭，轉頭隨處指向餐廳的父親大概還沒有發現，那雙注視著自己的眼神比往常都還要熾熱，同時還孕育著什麼無法言語的期待。


End file.
